Boarding School
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are at an all girls boarding school. But when they tick off Tsunade their principal so much she decided to send them to an all guys discipline school. What will happen? Sequel is: We're Back.
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School

**Author's Note: ****Hey I am new so I hope you enjoy and I'd like reviews please! **

**Thanks!**

_Chapter 1: What!!!_

'Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten report to the principal's office

Now!!' the intercom bellowed. "Uh oh" the girls said. "What do you think this visit is

for?" Ino asked. "Probably about the firecrackers in the teacher's desk." Sakura answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those!" Tenten said while laughing. "That was a good one."

Hinata said laughing as well. "Yeah I know he lost his eyebrows!!" Ino said. "Well

better not keep her waiting any longer." Sakura said. They looked at each other and then

ran down the hall towards her office. "You guys just ripped out my last nerve!!"

Tsunade yelled. "What's our punishment?" Sakura asked used to this. "You all are going

to attend an all boys discipline boarding school." She said with an evil smirk. "WHAT!!!"

They yelled.

"Yes you are I talked it over with your parents they agreed, since you can't

behave here at the all girls discipline boarding school." She said still smirking. "You are

not serious!" Sakura yelled. "Very." was her reply. "Go pack you are leaving tomorrow."

She said and shooed them out. "I can't believe this!!" Ino yelled while packing. "I know

how could our parents be so mean!" Sakura ranted. "This is not fair." Ino said to Sakura.

"Can you believe this Hinata!!" Tenten shouted at her. "No I would've never thought this

would ever happen." She said calmly while packing. "Hey guys!" Sakura yelled from her

and Ino's room. "What?" they yelled back. "We got new names!" She yelled. Hinata and

Tenten dropped what they were packing and ran over to Sakura's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding School

**A/N: Hey their names yeah Ino-Iru, Hinata-Hiro, Sakura-Saku, and Tenten-Tensi. I know the names suck but please deal with it. _A special thanks to: Mercury's Serenity and Obsidian Night_**

_Chapter 2: There _

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stood there gaping in their new uniforms at the HUGE school. They walked inside following Tsunade down the long corridor and then to the left. "Stay out here while I get your dorm room keys, schedules, and number of the dorms." She said. They sat there in their new 'male' uniforms. The uniforms were black with a white shirt underneath the black jacket. "Well this officially sucks doesn't it?" Sakura said. "Yep!" they all answered.

"You will be spending your last 3 years here." Tsunade said laughing evilly. She handed them the papers and everything else they needed. Then she took off for the exit leaving the girls in an all guy's boarding school.

"What t do now?" Sakura asked. "Go find our dorms" Tenten answered. "Who am I rooming with?" Hinata asked. "You're still with Saku." She said using Sakura's male name. "Then you're with me Tensi?" Ino asked. "Yep" she said. "What is the number of our dorm?" Sakura asked. "You're 209 and Iru and I are 208." She stated.

Sakura and Hinata started to unpack their stuff when they heard someone knocking on their door. Sakura opened the door and saw two guys standing there. 'Wow, he's hott!!!' inner Sakura thought. She stared at the raven-haired man standing in front of her. "Hi!! We just stopped by to greet our neighbors!!!" The blonde yelled. "Uh… Hi" Sakura said. "Hn" was the raven-haired man reply. "I'm Naruto and that is Sasuke-teme!" he yelled. "Dobe." the other said. "Well I'm Saku and this is Hiro it's nice to meet you." Sakura said. "Oi why did you guys move in during the year and not at the beginning?" Naruto asked. "lots of reasons." She replied with an evil smile on her face. "list we got time." Sasuke said.

"Well first day we had a bonfire on the school's property. Second day we were in detention. Then a month later we spray painted the hallway with purple roses I thought it looked cool.. We were not allowed out of our dorms for 5 days." she said. "Then we went and blew up the science lab a few days later but that was by accident." She said. "Then just yesterday we put firecrackers in the teachers desk and his eyebrows were blown off." She said. Naruto and Sasuke were now laughing at this. "You better not do that here you'll be thrown out." Sasuke said. "I know and what we did was horrible I hope no one takes after us." She said meaningfully.

**A/N: Please do not try any of this because it is horrible to do and you will get expelled. I mean it! Although I have never done any of this it's just a story so please, please don't follow their example. I MEAN IT!!!!!! Please Review!!!**


	3. Woops!

-1Boarding School

_Chapter 3: woops!!! _

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! "Who's there and why so late at night?" Sakura hollered. "Chill it's just me." Ino said. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked while opening the door. "I umm… how do you put this? Kind of knocked out one of our neighbors?" she said with a shrug. "WHAT!!" She yelled. "Shh! You're going to wake everyone up!" Ino lectured quietly. "How?" she whispered. "Well it happened this afternoon." She said.

Flashback:

Knock Knock! They heard. "Whose there?" Ino asked. "Your new neighbors." they said. "Come in it's unlocked." She said. The person opened the door only to be greeted with a frying pan. He was knocked out cold.

End of Flashback

"What in the world were you doing with a frying pan?" Sakura asked. "Oh I was unpacking and I found it in my stuff so I turned around to ask Tenten if it was hers and hit him accidentally." She explained. "wow" Sakura said. "He's in our dorm room now can you help us he's kind of heavy?" she asked. "Fine but first let's wake up his room mate." She said. They walked to the door the guy lived and knocked. "What do you want?" A voice asked. "umm.. Your roommate is in my room he's knocked out cold." Ino said. "How?" The guy asked opening the door. "Got hit by a frying pan." She stated like it was something you heard everyday. "How?" he asked again. "He knocked, I told him he could come in, and I hit him with it while trying to ask my roommate if it was her frying pan." She said. "Well that's something new I just thought he fell asleep." he said walking out and into the other dorm room. He lifted the guy over his shoulder and walked out. "By the way I'm Neji and this is Shikamaru." He said and left.

"Goodnight Ino" she said and walked to her room. "What was that about?" Hinata asked. "Ino hit a guy with a frying pan." She stated. "wow" was all Hinata had to say.

**A/N: You like? If you do please review!! I know it was really short but this is my first story so forgive me I'll try and make them longer!!!!**


	4. Classes

**Boarding School**

**A/N: Hi my faithful readers!!! I'm happy only because I'm hyper!! This chapter is going to be longer I promise!!! Thanks 4 the review oh and he didn't catch the her. Yes they think they're guys. I don't know if Neji will recognize her yet. Thanks Moon Spirt ! **

_Chapter 4: Classes_

Hinata got up and saw that they had 5 minutes until their 1st class began. "Sakura get up you have 5 minutes until you have to be at class!" She yelled and then ran out of their room and went into Ino and Tenten's room. "Wake the freak up now you have 4 minutes until your first class!" She yelled. "WHAT!!!" They both yelled at the same time and started getting ready. Hinata knowing her job was done ran off to her first class Science with Kabuto. She made it into the classroom with 5 seconds to spare and sat down in an empty seat.

With Sakura…

'I am so late! My first day here and I am dead!' She thought while running down the hall to Gym. She got in the classroom with 2 seconds left. "I am your Gym teacher for the whole year. My name Gai Sensei! Now go change into your Gym uniforms and run 50 laps!" He said. 'Oh my Gosh I have to deal with HIM every morning! This is pure torture!!' Her inner Sakura thought. So she got changed in one of the bathrooms so no one could find out her secret. Once done she ran out to join the rest of the class after the running for the teacher to speak. "Okay to let everyone know we have a new student his name is Saku." He said. "Now we will be playing field hockey!!" he yelled. 'Yes something I can play!' She thought to her inner happily.

"Your team leaders are Neji and Sasuke now you to pick your teammates." Gai said. 'Oh they are in my class!' she thought. She ended up being on Sasukes' team. They started the game and an hour later Sasuke's team won.

With Ino…

'I am already 5 minutes late great wait my 1st period is that way!' She thought while taking a wrong turn. She finally arrived at the class door Language Arts with Kakashi. "Nice of you to join Iru" a voice said dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry I took a wrong turn and headed towards the tech ed room so sorry!" she said and sat down next to Shikamaru. "Okay take out your books and read 'The Fall of the House of Usher' by Edward Allen Poe." he said and picked up an orange book.

With Tenten….

'Omg I have to get across the whole school in 3 minutes!' She thought dashing down the hallway. She actually made it just in the nick of time. "Ah! Just in time I see." The teacher said. "I am Asuma your Technical Education teacher and we will be making and designing cookie cutters with sheet metal." He said holding up a thin and long piece of metal and started to show them how to make one. They started up and Tenten was melding the metal together when the period ended. After it was done cooling off she left it in one of the Tech Ed lockers and left.

3 periods later at lunch…

"I can't believe he made me run 50 laps around the track field!" Sakura complained to everyone at the table. "Sheesh Saku you sound like a girl!" Naruto said. "Wanna say that again?" she threatened dangerously. "eep!" was all he said. Then everyone started laughing. "That was good." Shikamaru said. "whatever I am going outside for some fresh air." Sakura said and dumped her tray and walked to the field. She climbed into a huge cherry blossom tree once was up about 50 feet she sat down. "Hey get your butt down here!" Sasuke yelled from below. "No I just got up here!" She yelled back. "Fine then I'm coming up!" He yelled and started climbing. "Why are you up here anyways?" He asked. "Because." She answered. "A real answer" He said. "I like it up here." She answered. "Wow that's kind of girly Saku." He stated. "That's probably because I am- err I mean I meant it to sound that way." She said. "Wait were you about to say you're a girl!" He yelled. "Heck no!" She yelled back. "What's with the long pink hair anyways?" He asked. "1: That's my natural hair color and 2: I like it long." She answered. "oh okay." He said. "Anyways it's time to go to class." She said jumping down. (not literally) "Bye" He said.

The end of the School day…

"Hey Hinata I'm going outside for awhile okay?" Sakura asked. "You know you're not supposed to leave the dorms after 9pm." Hinata answered. "Yeah but rules are meant to be broken in my world." She said and walked out.

She went back to the cherry tree and climbed it again. Soon while watching the stars she fell asleep in the tree.

**A/N: It's longer do ya like if you do please review!!**


	5. Missing and Found

Boarding School

**A/N: Please Review!!!! This chapter is short sorry!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 5: Missing and Found_

Hinata woke up the next morning to find Sakura's bed empty. 'Impossible she never wakes up early.' She thought. 'Did she even come back last night?' She thought. She went to the Gym knowing that was her first class. But didn't find her there so, she went to the cafeteria only to find it empty. So she went to Ino and Tentens' room "hey have you guys seen Sakura?" Hinata asked. "No why?" "I can't find her" "She's probably just went out to the field." She said. "I guess I could check there." She said and walked away. Just then she bumped into Sasuke "Where are you going this early?" He asked. "To find Saku she left the room last night and didn't come back I checked everywhere except the field so I'm going there." She said. "Oh well I expect to see him in 1st period. That's no reason to be late" He said.

Hinata went to a cherry blossom tree only to find Sakura asleep in it. "Saku!!! Get your butt out of that tree!!" She yelled. Thus startling her to the point of falling out of the tree and straight into Sasuke's arms. She quickly squirmed out and said "Thanks Sasuke." She said with a light blush. Then ran off to the dorms. 'He was light for a guy. A-am I-I t-turn-turning g-g-gay?' He thought to himself. 'No I am not! I will not be gay!' He fought with himself. Then after calming down walked to class with his hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe you!!! Falling asleep in a tree unbelievable! What were you thinking!!!?" Hinata lectured. "I was watching the stars sorry." She said. "That's what you were doing you retard you had me worried!" She yelled loudly. "Geez calm down it's not like I was kidnapped." She said. "Oh yeah Saku you got a call from your parents yesterday it's seems as though your cat went missing." She said. "WHAT? Kyo went missing?!" She yelled. 'Meow!' something went. "Kyo!! What are you doing here!!" She yelled at the black kitten with white paws. She picked it up and took to her dorm room. I'll be back at lunch please don't do anything bad Kyo." She said.

**A/N: Review Please!!!!!! thanks!!!**


	6. The secret isn't a secret anymore

Boarding School

**A/N: Hi my huge amount of viewers I'm happy!!! Here I am writing for you guys and also because I love writing/ typing!! Please Review!!!! **

_Chapter 6: The Secret isn't a secret anymore._

Sakura woke up the next morning around 6:50 by her kitten jumping up and down on her stomach. "What Kyo?" she asked groggily. "MEOW!!!!!" He meowed loud enough to wake up Sasuke. He got up and walked and banged on Sakura's dorm door. "Who is it?" "The person you woke up." he said. "Coming." she said. She opened the door to see Sasuke standing there shirtless. "Uh sorry about that Sasuke it was my- 'Meow!' said Kyo. "Why in the world and when did you get a cat!?" He asked/shouted. "He's my kitten I got him last year and he was living with my parents but he ran away to find me." She explained. "You know it's against the rules to have a cat right?" "Yep and that's why you will keep it a secret right?" she asked him with puppy dog eyes. 'Oh my god he looks so cute with those eyes!' he thought. 'NOOO!!!!!!!!!! I'm turning gay!!!!' He thought. "umm… Sasuke will you watch my cat I'm going to take a shower." She said. Then she grabbed some clothes and went into her own personal shower and took a shower.

Sasuke sat down on Saku's bed when her cell rang. He decided to answer. "Hi!! Sakura this is Temari I just heard what happened I know the school news is slow. So how are you?" "Umm… Saku is in the shower right now and there's no Sakura living here." He said. "haha very funny Sakura and Saku are the same person it's just that Tsunade sent her to an all guys boarding school where… they…don't…know …she's …a ….woops sorry got the wrong number bye!" Then Temari hung up. 'What Saku is a girl!!! Yes that would explain everything!!!' He thought.

Sakura got out and got dressed in the bathroom and then opened the door to see Sasuke looking mad. "You're a girl." He whispered angerly. "N-no I'm not!" She hissed back. "Really because your friend Temari told me otherwise!" He hissed back. "How" "She called" "You picked up my phone!!!" She yelled. "Yea what are you gonna do about huh girly?" 'SLAP!!!!!!!' As you guessed it she slapped him. Hard. "Wtf!!" "Serves you right for picking up my phone." She said. "Are you a girl?" He demanded. "sigh-stupid Temari- yes I am but please keep it a secret." She begged him with puppy dog eyes. "Does our principal know?" "I really don't know" she said. 'I'M NOT GAY I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He thought inside his head. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room leaving her shocked. 'did that just happen?' She asked herself. "wow good going Sakura and ya even got a kiss." Hinata said. "Shut up!" She yelled and threw a pillow at her.

**A/N: Hi my readers yes it got out but only Sasuke knows. Yay for Sasuke he's the smart one!! Anyways Review Please and I know I have over 400 readers!!!**


	7. Meetings

Boarding School

**A/N: Hey this is my 7th chapter and it is going to be an okay or great chapter!! So Please Review!!!!**

_Chapter 7: Meeting and other stuff_

"We need to talk to the other girls." Hinata said in a serious tone. "Yea, yea I know." She said tiredly. "Then go get them!!" She yelled. "eep!!" And then ran out of the room. Sakura went and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tenten called from the other side. "Saku!" she yelled. "oh coming!" She yelled back. She opened the door and Sakura grabbed her and Ino and drug them to her room.

"Wth? Is wrong with you?" Ino asked. "We need talk." She said. "What about?" She said. "Well you see, umm, how to say this?" Sakura said. "Sasuke answered her phone Temari and her big mouth spilled the beans about Sakura being a girl." Hinata explained. "WHAT!!!!" The two yelled. "But he said he'll keep her secret and kissed and left." Hinata said. "Hinata!!!" Sakura yelled with blush rising. "He did are you serious!!!" Ino yelled. "yea but only on the cheek." She said. "AWWWW!!!!" The 3 said.

Meanwhile with the guys….

"Sasuke you're zoning out come on I'm going to win." Naruto said while they were playing the wii. "Huh!" He said before going back to concentrate on the game. "Wow you're never this bad Uchiha." Neji said with a smirk.

Back to the girls…

"Should we tell the other 3?" Tenten asked. "I think it's a good idea that way we know Sasuke won't tell the others." Ino said. "Fine let's pull 'em in here." She said. With that Hinata walked out of the room and over to Sasuke's to get the boys knowing they were all there. Knock, knock. "Who is it?" Naruto asked. "Hiro." She said. "Come in." He called out. She opened the door to see Sasuke and Neji playing the wii. "What do you need Hiro?" Neji asked. 'I'm his freaking cousin and he can't tell.' She thought. "Will you all join me, Saku, Iru and Tensi in Saku's room?" "Yeah let us finish this game." Sasuke said. "okay bye!" She said and then left. "They'll be over soon." Hinata told them.

Knock, knock. "come in." Tenten called. The boys walked in and sat down on the ground joining their circle. "What we brought you here to talk about today is something." Hinata said looking at Ino for her to continue. "Well you know we came from a different school right?" She asked. "Derr" Shikamaru answered. "Well we came from a discipline school right?" Tenten said. "Yeah" "The point is that we came from an all girls discipline school." Sakura said. "What why in the world would your parents do that I mean you're guys!" Naruto yelled. "No dope it means they're girls." Shikamaru explained. "That explains a lot." Neji said. "It should I'm your freaking cousin and you didn't recognize me!!" Hinata yelled. "I thought you looked familiar." Neji said. "wow Hinata your cousin is really acting blonde." Ino said.

**A/N: So do you like? And Please review!!! Sasuke: you're driving me insane with all that yelling. Me: your point Sasuke: Shut Up! Me: look who's yelling now. Sakura: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Boarding School

**A/N: Hi thank you to all my loyal readers!!! Have a happy New Years if you celebrate it tomorrow!!! This chapter is weird. Sorry if there's any language you don't like complain to me and I won't use it again. Now R&R!!!**

_Chapter 8: Truth or Dare? You in or you're out_

"Wow that is a pretty big secret that you held in and to think you made it through 1 year without telling anyone." Shikamaru said. "You guys won't tell right?" Tenten asked with puppy dog eyes. 'Damn that's too cute' Neji thought to himself. "Fine" they all said.

"What do you want to do now?" Sakura asked the boys. "Truth or dare!!" Naruto shouted out. "Okay." The girls agreed. "Nothing perverted though." Ino said. "Sakura truth or dare?" Naruto asked. "Truth" she said starting out safe. "Is that your real hair color?" he asked. "Yes it is got a problem with that huh, huh?" "N-no." he answered. "Good! Hinata truth or dare?" she asked. "dare." she answered. "Go yell that Naruto is gay as loud as you can down the hall." She said evilly. "Sakura!" Hinata yelled. "It's a dare." she said. And so Hinata did the dare causing all the gay guys to go up to Naruto's dorm door. "Alright, Sasuke truth or dare?" Hinata asked. "Dare" he answered. "Go and kiss Sakura on lips." "What the f-" "it's a dare." Hinata said. 'I'll kill her later' Sakura thought as Sasuke moved closer.

4 hours later 10:30 pm….

That was fun Sakura said since they had ended up watching a movie after they finished the game. The boys left the girls to go to sleep.

The next morning Sakura awoke and left her dorm with her guitar. She went to the field and climbed the Cherry blossom tree with a little bit of difficulty and then started to play. She stayed out there for about 3 hours since today was Sunday and there was no classes. Soon after she went inside and got the girls together to go shopping since she needed cat food and new guy clothes.

At the mall….

Sakura and the others parted ways and decided to meet up at the food court where they will decide what to do next. Sakura got the stuff for her kitten Kyo and then bought a pair of male vans and trip pants and some baggy shirts along with some female clothes. Then she went to the food court and got ice-cream. Sasuke came around next and sat down with her. "Want some ice-cream Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "I don't like sweets." "S-Sasuke y-you d-don't w-want a-any?" She said and looked like she was about to cry. He sighed and then licked some off her cone. 'mmm this is good!' he thought. "Do you like it?" She asked. "It's okay." he said. "Lair you like it and you know it." She said. And with that he licked more of it. They shared the ice-cream and finished it right before the rest came. Ino came over and whispered in Sakura's ear "I saw that." Sakura instantly blushed bright, bright red. Causing Ino to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Boarding School

**A/N: Hi my readers I know I am horrible leaving you without anything of mine to read! I am sorry but my computer is gay so sorry. I hope you like the chapter and if you do review!!!**

_Chapter 9: Still at the Mall and then home _

"Let's catch a movie!" Naruto called out. "Let's eat first." Ino said. "Okay and then a movie!" Tenten said. They went and got their food and sat down but Sakura and Sasuke didn't get anything because they had a lot of ice cream. "Hey Sakura aren't you going to eat or are you full?" Ino asked slyly. "Shut up Pig!" She yelled. "Bring it forehead girl!" Ino called out. They both stood up and start throwing disses and burns everywhere.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Tenten yelled getting sick of the trash talking. They stopped and sat down. "Nice you had the attention of the whole court." Sasuke whispered at Sakura and she turned red and looked around to see everyone staring at their table. "woops" she said. Causing the whole table to laugh. "What movie?" She asked. "I don't know we'll figure that out when we see the playing list." Naruto answered. XD.

After the Movie…

"Holy sh- we need to get back and we only have 5 minutes to do so." Hinata said. It was 8:55 pm and they were 20 minutes away from the school. They ran out of there with all they bought and drove home. They got there just in time since Sasuke gunned it. "Just in time students now get inside!!!!" The principal yelled. So they ran inside. They all went to Sakura's room where once they got in she pulled out all the stuff she bought for her cat Kyo; a collar, water and food bowl, cat toys and catnip.

They talked for awhile before everyone went to bed. Not knowing what troubles the next day might bring…..

**A/N: I know you're all probably thinking of killing me XD!! J.K (I hope you're not seriously plotting!!) I am gonna get carpultunnel soon. L haha don't ask my computer just does that. REVIEW!!!!**


	10. The End is near but not yet!

Boarding School

**A/N: Hi my readers I know I haven't updated in a while please forgive!!! Thank you that's all from me. **

Chapter 10: The Ending is near but not yet!!

The next day in Science Sakura and Sasuke entered together and 45 minutes succeeded in blowing up the whole freaking room. "Why in the world would you think I said that?!!" She yelled at him. "I'm sorry already!!!" He said hollered back. "You 2 since you managed to blow up the science/bio/chemistry room you will clean the room after you finish your classes and then serve 2 more hours in there for detention!!" The teacher yelled furiously at them.

At lunch…

They all sat down at one of the longer tables. "I can't believe it you got me a detention!!" Sakura yelled at him. "Is it really a big deal? I mean you got them at your old school a lot right?" He said with a smirk. "Yeah well this time I was trying to get everyone to think I'm a good student." She said. "Wow big deal…pink." He said. "SASUKE UCHIHA YOUR A- IS MINE!!!!" She yelled and then chased after him as he fled. Sasuke unfortunately didn't escape and ended up getting his nose broken. "Ha you deserve that." She said. "I hate you." he said. Then she healed his nose and they went back to the cafeteria. "Well did ya get your 'revenge'" Tenten asked. "Yep broke his nose!" She said happily. "You're proud of that?" Neji asked. "Yep!" She said. He just shook his head.

Science class with Tenten and Neji….

They were working on the same lab that Sasuke and Sakura had but, in the spare Science room. BAM!! It exploded yet again covering the whole class in green goop. "Nooooo!!!!!!!!!! Not again!!!" The Science teacher cried. "You 2 are the second pair to blow up a science room. You will both clean it up and then serve 2 hours of detention with me!" He yelled. "Who blew up the other one?" Tenten asked. "You'll find out at detention.

Home Ec with Ino and Shikamaru….

"YOU 2 will clean up this mess! How dare you start a fight with flour!! Oh and you have 2 hours of detention!!" She yelled. "Yes teacher." they said.

With Naruto and Hinata in the Art room….

"YOU 2 how could you!!!! My precious works of art are ruined!!!!" "Oh it's just a little paint." Naruto replied. "LITTLE, little the whole room is red and orange!!!!" He yelled while crying his eyes out. "You two will stay after classes today and clean this whole room up and then 2 hours of detention!!!!" He hollered.

Cleaning up with S&S..

Sasuke went and got the cleaning supplies out of the closet and together they started cleaning up the mess. "Hey guess what?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation. "What?" he asked. "everyone else got detention as well. "even Hinata?" he said surprised. "Yeah her and Naruto threw paint all over the art room." She said laughing. "Wow that's worse than blowing up a science lab." Sasuke said. "2 science labs were blown up in goop today." She stated. "What who blew up the other one?" he asked. "Neji and Tenten and then Shikamaru and Ino had a flour fight in Home Ec." She said stifling a laugh. "flowers like the ones in a yard?" "no retard flour like the stuff used to make bread." she said. "Oh" he said. "Kiddies." Kakashi called to the two. "What?" they asked. "Can you take these down stairs into the storage closet?" He asked. "Sure" they answered. 'Just perfect since I talked to Tsunade I know Sakura and her gang are girls' he thought with a smirk. They picked up the stuff and started for the storage closet.

They both walked into the storage closet and put the stuff down and heard a soft click. Sakura whipped around to see the door had 'magically' closed. She went and tried to open it but couldn't. "uh Sasuke I think we're stuck in here" she said. "Yea right here I'll get it" he said and pulled but it wouldn't budge. "We're stuck." He stated. "No really I would've never figured that." She said sarcastically. "Funny" He said.

With Naruto and Hinata…

They were washing the tables when they heard. "hey kiddies" "what?" they said. "Can you put these in the storage closet in the basement?" Kakashi asked. "Sure" 'heh these kids are way too easy that's the 2nd pair.' He thought with a smirk and locked yet another storage room. "Uh Naruto we're stuck." Hinata said to Naruto in the cramped closet. He tried the door. "Guess you're right we are." he said and sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

**A/N: Hey my readers sorry got loaded with homework and projects sorry!! Please forgive!! Well? You like? Tell me then with a review. I thought this is a good chapter and evil Kakashi playing matchmaker! Hehe! I am in a good mood just got home like 2 hours ago. Please Review!!**


	11. Wow

Boarding School

_Chapter: 11 Wow. _

With Neji and Tenten……

Kakashi entered the room and asked them to kindly take the boxes to the storage room on this floor the second floor. Of course like the other 4 they agreed and lifted and carried them down the hall and into the cramped storage room. Kakashi once again locked the couple in there. "Hey Neji the door I think it's locked." Tenten said. "Funny move aside" he ordered her. He tried the door and couldn't get it even after kicking it. So finally he swallowed his pride and sat down. Tenten stood there with a smirk on her face. "I was right wasn't I?" She said with a triumphant smirk. "Hn" he said and then smirked, pulled her down and then kissed her.

With Ino and Shikamaru….

"Help me clean up you lazy bum!!!" She yelled in his ear. "Umm excuse me for bothering you 2 but will you take these boxes into the 3rd floor storage room?" Kakashi asked. "Uhh… we're supposed to be cleaning." Ino said. "Well if you do this for me I will clean it up and then get you 2 out of detention. Okay?" he offered. "Yea that's great we'll do it!" Ino said. They carried the boxes up the stairs to the 3rd floor and set them down in the supply closet. Shikamaru turned around and tried the door. "It's locked" He said calmly to her. "What!!!" She said and then tried to open it but that didn't work. "Great now I'm stuck in here with a lazy bum who thinks I'm troublesome." She thought accidentally out loud. "You're not that annoying." He said. "I said that out loud?" She said. "Yea ya did." He said. "Woopsie!" she said and turned around only to face him. "This closet is really cramped" she said. He pulled her down onto his lap as he sat down and then held her. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. "Ino I love you." he said quietly. "Are you serious?" She asked him in a whisper. "I said that out loud?" he said with blush rising onto his face though it was too dark for Ino to see it. "Yea and guess what?" She said. "What?" "I love you too" she said just barely auditable. Then she leaned over and kissed him. (Aww!!) Just as they broke the door swung open to reveal the……janitor. They blushed and ran out of there and back to their own dorm room.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura….

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Wait for someone to get us out of here." he said. "That could take until next morning." She complained. "1: Is that a bad thing? And 2: the janitor will be here sometime tonight to put stuff in here. But that won't be until after he's done with the 2nd and 3rd floor." He stated. "How long will that take?" Sakura asked. "He's probably just getting done with the 3rd floor now." Sasuke Stated. "Ah" she said. He went to sit and took her with her ending up on his lap. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened when she heard this. "I'm sorry if- "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she whispered in his ear. Then he pulled back a little and then pulled her into a long awaited kiss. They broke apart and Sasuke snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, and they stayed like that. Slowly but surely they fell asleep in that position.

Back to Tenten and Neji….

They broke and then "you arrogant jerk!" she yelled blushing beat red. "I seriously love you, Tenten." he said and then pulled her into another kiss and she returned it and then the door opened. They broke the kiss only to see the…janitor standing there. They blushed very, very dark red and then ran out of there and back to their own dorms.

Back to S&S…again…

Sasuke woke up when Sakura had fidgeted in her sleep. "Hey are you okay?" She heard him ask her, his hot breath trickling on her neck. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. Then he pulled into a kiss as the door opened and revealed…. Yet again….. The janitor. "Why!! Is there a pair of gay guys in every one of my storage closets today!!!!" The janitor yelled traumatized. They yet again blushed beat red and ran out there faster then the rest had. The janitor sighed put some stuff in the closet and then proceeded to the basement.

Back to Naruto and Hinata…

They sat there with Hinata and Naruto's lap. "Hinata umm.. I love you." He said. She blushed extremely deep red and then said "I love you too." "Really?" He asked. "Really." She said. Then he turned her to face him and kissed her as yet again the janitor walked in. "I am so quitting this job tomorrow and i'll never work at anything but a public school again." The janitor named Bob said. They looked up at him and ran out of there in a split second and into their own dorm rooms.

In Ino's and Tenten's room….

"Ino guess what?" Tenten said jumping up and down. "What?" She said. "Neji kissed me twice!!!" She squealed. "What!! Really?" "Yes what happened to you?" She asked. "Umm… Shikamaru kissed me and told me he loved me and strangely enough the janitor came in wrecking the moment." She said blushing. "Wow the janitor thing happened to me too." Tenten said. "I think it was Kakashi who closed us in there in the first place." Tenten said. "I bet it was." She said. Then they got ready and went to bed.

In Sakura's and Hinata's room….

Sakura was sitting on her bed when Hinata came zooming in. "From the blush I'm guessing something good happened tonight between you and Naruto?" She said. "Well, you see Kakashi asked us to take these boxes into the basement storage closet. Then the door shut it locked, Naruto told me he loved me, I said I loved him too, then we kissed as the janitor opened the door." She said. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Hinata said with blush on her face. "Wow, the almost the same thing happened to me." "Well I told you, you tell me." Hinata said. "Well Kakashi asked us to take these boxes down to the first floor so we did and then the door closed and we were stuck in there. Sasuke told me he loved me and then we kissed, then fell asleep in each other's arms and then I woke him up when I moved and then we kissed just as the janitor opened the door." She said. "wow pretty romantic there." "Shut up Hinata!" Sakura yelled then threw a pillow at her. They started a pillow fight and as soon as it ended they went to sleep.

**A/N: This chapter is my longest chapter. I hope you liked it and no offense to anyone and I wasn't making fun of anyone, just to let you know. And Sorry if I did offend anyone. If you liked it review then. I know I have a lot of people reading this I'm not stupid I do check how many hits I get! Have a nice day or night! **


	12. Finale

Boarding School

**A/N: I guess you guys use something called a disclaimer Well I do not own Naruto or any of the charactors. Thanks have fun reading the last chapter till the sequel!**

Chapter 12: Never is there a happy ending.

Sakura woke up the next day when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Hey girls I need you guys to go on a mission. The thing is the person you'll be after know you are coming. So you'll need to fake your deaths." She said. "What?!" She yelled. "It's not returnable and you guys alone were asked personally by the person who wants you to hunt him down." she said. "What if we refuse?" "He'd come and kill you." She stated. "Is anybody allowed to know we're still alive?" Sakura asked. "No" she answered. "Okay I'll tell the girls." She said sadly and then hung up the phone after getting the info.

"Are you serious?!!" Ino yelled in tears. "Yes" Sakura said with tears. "When?" "Tomorrow we fake the deaths and then leave for the Rain country with dyed hair and contacts." She said. "That soon?" Hinata said. "Yes we are going to pretend we lost control of our motorcycles and then 'drive' off the cliff." She said. "Wow." She said. They all looked at each other and then got ready for their last day with their boyfriends and at the school.

The next day…

They drove out to the nearest cliff and perfectly faked their deaths. Then drove off in the car waiting in at the bottom of the cliff in a covered area where no one would see it. Then headed off full speed to the Rain Village. "Hey Sakura do you think we'll ever be able to see the guys again?" Ino asked. "Yeah after the mission hopefully." She said. "You think?" Ino asked again. "Yep." She said. And then flew down the street full speed.

With the boys the day after they heard….

Sasuke was probably the worst of all of them. 'I can't believe she's gone.' He thought. The light from his eyes was gone ever since he heard about the accident. 'It doesn't make any sense though, if they went off a cliff you should be able to find the bodies or ashes since the motorcycles did blow up.' He thought. The more he thought the more he disbelieved the whole thing. In the end he gave up trying to figure it out and went back to his cold- hearted state but there was never a shine in his eyes and he never laughed. He missed her everything reminded him of her.

Shikamaru was a wreck too. He thought it couldn't have been real either but the same thing with Sasuke happened. He gave up and then the light dulled from his eyes and he only left the room for food and other necessities. The last words Ino said were 'I love you and I'll miss you.' He never had thought anything like that could've happened.

Naruto and Neji were the same except Naruto wouldn't accept the fact. He talked with the boys and all of them went down to the cliff to investigate themselves. They found tire tracks and followed them. They found residue of a fire and then the rest was a mystery. "Let's speak with Tsunade." They said.

Unfortunately she told them nothing. So they were back at square one. Mainly. After a few months they gave up the search and were never the same again.

The End: Sequel will come soon.

**A/N: Hi I know that sucked. I had writers block. Why I haven't updated lately is b/c 1: I recently coughs2daysagocoughs sprained my ankle by tripping I am a major clutz so forgive please. 2: I have a competition coming up so yea. 3: I had writers block which I don't like at all. **


End file.
